


【V/银手】Qualified

by winterfalls42



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Nipple Licking, male V - Freeform, 不humor那就是我的锅, 太humor不色也是我的锅, 好命小V, 强尼选夫（误, 揉乳酒吧, 结合前一个tag来读懂标题（大误
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: 奶子宇宙又添一员（？好命小V和（伪）站街强尼。想写略羞涩的小V去揉乳酒吧然后被强尼疯狂调戏（？），但是最后也不知道究竟是谁调戏谁。所以很OOC，还特别特别雷，感到不适请及时退出
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	【V/银手】Qualified

-

要说为什么选他，强尼也说不上来。或许是因为那家伙没有第一眼认出他，又或者是这人竟然把他当成了在店外休息的性偶。

没礼貌，又蠢，但长得还挺可爱。

“你别是个处吧，”强尼把快抽完的烟按在墙上，盯着对方直到那人摸着后脑勺点了点头，这才缓缓吐出两个字，“随便吧，跟上。”

年轻人眨巴着眼睛，乍一看倒是人畜无害，像个可以蹂躏的软柿子。但强尼知道，这座城市可没有娇生惯养的小花朵，这人当然也不属于那一类，当他们进包间后他便猛地将强尼抱起来，那一下力气可不小。

“叫我V。”他将脑袋埋在强尼的脖子里嗅嗅，撒娇似的蹭了蹭，浅棕色的短发扎得人有些痒痒，不过强尼可不吃这套。

“说过你可以摸了吗？”他用自己的义肢抓住V的头发把他推开，大概是扯下了几根短发，年轻人吃痛嗷了一声，正想说什么，被强尼恶狠狠一瞪，吓得立刻弹开，乖乖退到一步以外等着强尼发号施令。

V那种被踢了肚子的小狗似的表情让强尼有些好笑，“坐那边去，”他指着一张长沙发，“知道这里的规矩吗？”

这是个混合类型的夜店，员工有真人也有性偶，不过真人员工通常只是跳跳脱衣舞，进了包间也只允许肢体接触，不会发生性行为。起先强尼只不过是被老板答应他的珍藏佳酿吸引过来，后来他看见一个不错的舞娘，本想发生点什么，连包间都让老板准备了，却在吸烟的空裆碰上了V。

V摇摇头，仔细思索一番后又点点头。他们本来在玩牌，但米丝蒂说V会走运，还是桃花运，于是杰克便把他拉到这个地方来“见见世面”。V会跟强尼搭讪也只是在杰克的催促下选了当时他认为最好看的性偶（大概），刚开始只是不想拒绝好友的一番好意，可谁想到对方几乎是毫不犹豫地答应了他，还直接将他带到包间来。

“简单来说就是，摸，呃，”他揉了揉被抓疼的地方，眼神默默地瞟到强尼胸口，“……也不是很大嘛。”

顺着他的目光，强尼低下头。然后他又拉开领口仔细看了看，这才冲年轻人比了个中指，“滚你的，你懂个屁。”强尼撇撇嘴，走到V的面前将他牢牢按在沙发里，骑到他身上，裹在皮裤里的长腿紧紧贴着年轻人的大腿。

“太大了没意思，”他摘下墨镜放到一边，一本正经地解释道，“有的人，会晕奶。”

即使灯光昏暗，强尼也能看到V的脸颊红了起来。他还没来得及嘲笑对方，却见V抬起手，隔着衣服小心翼翼地摸了一下近在咫尺的胸部。

“好软。”V睁大眼睛，脸上清清楚楚地写着“这家店性偶质量真好”。

若是在大街上遇到混混这么说，强尼无论如何都会跟对方拼个他死自己活。

然而在揉乳酒吧里，强尼只会拍拍V的脑袋：“那你就多摸一会儿。”

他很久没和毫无经验的傻瓜在一起过了，所以当V将手伸进他衣服下摆时，强尼自然乐得配合。V的手指有些冰凉，皮肤却不粗糙，大概是受过义体改造。他的手指顺着腰线往上，另一只手有些急切地掀起强尼的衣服，直到男人的整个胸膛暴露在空气中。

V靠近了强尼，手上也没闲着，由轻轻抚摸改成了揉弄，拇指在男人尚未翘起的乳尖打转。“唔，好香，”他舔了舔强尼锁骨处的金属片，略显疑惑地嘟哝，“为什么抽过烟还是香的……明明烟味这么臭。”

要是强尼听清楚了V的话，他或许能放弃伪装，直接将年轻人绑在钢管舞用的钢管上然后对着这家伙抽完两包烟。还不给中场休息的那种。只可惜他的脑袋正忙着想别的事——或许是双乳太久没接受刺激，又或者是V的按摩技术比他想象得好太多，总之，V走了运。

“你瞎念叨什么呢？另一边也揉一揉，嗯……”强尼搂着V的脖子指挥道，还故意用下身去蹭对方的小腹，然后听见V倒吸了一口凉气。

但他就是不去看他闯下的祸，仍装作毫不知情的样子，一只手抓住V的手一起揉搓，不一会儿那边的乳头便被搓硬了，挺立起来。

“这边也要硬起来才行，小处男。”强尼甩了甩头发，用金属手臂托起刚才少受了抚慰的乳房，泛着银光的手指向上勾起，缓慢又挑逗地捏住乳头，刻意搓了几下。

“像这样……”他摇着屁股，似乎真的进入到了性偶的表演之中，然后又举起左手将指头舔湿，再重新放回胸前，抓起软乎乎的乳房，“把它舔硬，宝贝。”

V看了看强尼，又继续揉搓那边空闲的胸部，同时用鼻尖蹭了蹭这边，这才舔了上去。

舌头的触感与手指不同，更加细腻柔滑，V得到了指示，便一个劲舔弄着，不时还加上吮吸，很快就将褐色的乳尖吸成了小硬粒。但他并没有马上结束，而是继续伺弄两只乳房，甚至加上了牙齿，轻轻咬着乳晕，又吸又舔，用恰到好处的力度拉扯两个乳头，直到强尼被吸软了腿，抱住V的脑袋当作支撑，靠在年轻人怀里发出享受的呻吟声。

操，他很久没有因为乳头这么爽过了。这处男真是天赋异禀。

不过转念一想，强尼还是认为应该将这技术归功于自己教导有方。

但这还远远不够，他还想要更多。于是强尼呼出一口气，抓住V的后颈将他从自己胸口拉开。“硬了？”他像是才注意到对方染上情欲的迷离眼神，隔着裤子抚弄了一把V的下身，那形状分明的突起昭示着答案。

V看着男人，眼睛亮亮的，随即又想起之前关于规矩的对话：“但是之前杰克说过……”

如果他说这话的时候手不是一刻不停地揉着强尼胸口，或许其中的惋惜之情还能更加可信一些。

“我知道。只不过，你想停下来吗？”强尼把手伸进V的裤子里，“说想，我们就不做。”

年轻人发出轻轻的抽气声，咽了口唾沫，接着摇摇头。

他自己也硬得难受，但还得假装淡定，“乖男孩，”强尼勾起嘴角，收回作乱的手，捧起V的脸，手指碾过他的嘴唇，“先帮我弄出来。如果你等下把我舔舒服了，说不定我会奖励你一次……‘特殊服务’。”

金属手指滑进V口中，在尖尖的犬牙上划过，强尼凑到V耳边补充道：“包间里都不让做的那种。”

他解开腰带，继续让V玩他的奶子，一边握着年轻人的一只手，诱哄V替自己手淫。

“操……就是这样，V，”强尼忍不住挺动胯部将下身往V的手里送，同时也是把乳尖往对方嘴里送，“再快一点，操操操，就是那里——”

V叼着强尼的乳头对着男人笑，在强尼眼里那是一脸欠揍样。他暂时放开乳首，咬了口强尼的下巴，又去亲那双红唇，亲得男人一阵迷糊，都没发现V的另一只手滑到了他屁股上。

“教教我，先生，是这样吗？”V满脸无辜地看着强尼，在撸动柱身的同时用手指轻轻揉搓着龟头，指尖不时揩去前液当作润滑，温度适中的手掌擦过隐约可见的血管，然后滑到根部揉了揉双球，让原本就快到达高潮的强尼终于抽搐着释放在他手里。

这该死的披着处男皮的恶魔。强尼抬起眼瞪着他，但V就只是笑。

射完之后强尼想走，给年轻人上一课，教教他什么是穿上裤子不认人，什么是世道险恶。不过V就好像强尼肚子里的蛔虫，似乎知道了人要走，一把便将强尼拉回来死死禁锢在怀里，又是亲又是舔地缠着人不放，吸着已经红肿的乳尖自己撸起管来，还用力捏着软乎乎的屁股，最后全射在了强尼的小腹上。

“我操！你——”强尼刚刚准备的好一连串脏话被屁股挨的重重一巴掌堵回了喉咙里，他猛地咬住嘴唇才不至于让丢脸地破了音。

他都没骂人，这男的竟敢先一步湿了眼眶，仿佛下一秒就会有眼泪掉下来，“好舒服，”V用很恶心的声音说着，一边清理他身上的体液，一边又凑过去亲亲强尼的乳尖（还很公平地一边亲了一下），“谢谢你。”

只有两种傻逼会给性偶做清洁，还对他们说谢谢：傻逼，和傻逼。

强尼大概是第三种傻逼，因为属于第一种傻逼的V竟然让他就这么屈服了，甚至让他对V凑过来要抱抱的行为都睁一只眼闭一只眼——强尼从来不喜欢事后温存，但他实在无法拒绝眼前这张很对胃口的脸，更别说拒绝V就像踢了狗。他绝不会踢狗。

所以他只是调整到更舒服的姿势，重新让年轻人像个汤匙似的抱着自己，然后叹了口气：“要这样也行，帮我拿根烟。”

“不行，我讨厌烟味，”V收紧手臂，“而且那玩意儿又臭又不健康——你抽的那种烟和新的肺都很贵的。”

还是个识货的。

“又不花你的钱，你他妈管这么多干嘛，”强尼准备挣开，但V又开始酝酿那副受伤小狗脸，所以强尼沉默了，在心里默念他不发作完全是因为他喜欢狗，“有病吧——还有，你走不走了？”

“嗯，时间到了吗？”V大概才想起强尼是个“付费性偶”，“我可以加钱……”

强尼爬起来，这次V乖乖地放开了他。“不，我根本不在这里工作。”他翻了个白眼，系上裤腰带。

V瞪大眼睛：“你不是……？哦，抱歉。”

强尼从兜里翻出打火机点上火，吸了一口，“性偶才不会抽这种烟，你到底是不是笨蛋吗，还是说你这辈子从来没碰过性偶？”他顿了顿，继续道，“有一点先说清楚，我就是想打一炮，小处男。我可不会负责。”

他原以为V会失魂落魄，像个被抛弃的失败者那样开始请求第二次机会，又或是恼羞成怒地冲上来跟他打一架。但出乎强尼的意料，V眨眨眼，突然松了口气似的露出笑容。

“那么我也不是处男，”他有几分骄傲地宣布，“还有，是的，我从来没摸过性偶。”

“……随便。我不在乎。”强尼像看着傻子一样看着他，弯腰捡起墨镜准备离开，却在转身时听到年轻人接下来的话。

“难怪奶子也不大，我说呢性偶怎么会这么小。而且这么软，手感真的很好，原来是纯天然——”

作为口出狂言的代价，他被恼羞成怒的强尼扒了外衣绑在包间里的钢管上，嘴里还被塞了根烟。

V孤立无援，而杰克显然高估了他的能力，因为直到三个多小时后他才意识到有什么不对，抄着架重型武器闯进店中将V救了出来。

他们因为这一壮举拿到了一张长长的赔款清单，还喜提永久黑名单上榜资格，为此杰克二十分钟没理过V。

“只是一家破夜店而已。”V说。

然而，正如米丝蒂说过的那样，这是V的幸运日。因此第二天早上，V在捡回来的外套里发现了一串署名“强尼”的电话号码，最后一个字母旁还用烟头烫了个洞。

上帝保佑揉乳酒吧。V又说。

-  
Fin  
-

【彩蛋】

“所以，V，跟那个著名的银手约会的感觉怎么样？”某天米丝蒂好奇地询问。

“……谁？”

-


End file.
